Clone Commander
(Republic Officer) | type=Officer | aff=Galactic Republic | primary=Chaingun | secondary=Blaster Pistol | grenade= | explosives= | other=Rally, Recon Droid }} The Clone Commander, is one of the two special units available only to the Republic, and serves as the officer class unit for the Republic. ﻿Clone Commanders are equipped with a large, shoulder-worn Chaingun, and whilst taking a moment to charge up and being likely to overheat after prolonged firing, they can deliver a powerful volley of blaster bolts that few enemies can withstand. The amount of time used by the weapon recharging, however, makes it difficult for the Clone Commander to survive an ambush, (for which reason they are equipped also with a standard Republic issue DC-15s blaster pistol) but does afford him superiority over enemy infantry in normal combat. Other weapons include a recon droid, allowing surveillance of the battlefield from a safe distance. They can self destruct, clearing the way for clones. The ability to rally nearby units and empower them with a temporary defence increase, an invaluable asset for the Clone Commander when he leads them into battle. The Clone Commander class also has a limit of four units in-game at any one time. This is consistent with all Commander and Special classes in the game.You have to get 8 points before playing as this unit. Attacks (SWBFII) Award Weapons *Precision Pistol Skins Like most Officers the Clone Commander does not change his skin on any map. Tactical Analysis *The Clone Commander has higher than average health. This gives an advantage in both offense and defense, however the Clone Commander is more of an offensive-oriented unit. *The Chaingun which the Commander carries is a rapid-fire weapon among the most powerful weapons in the game. It can mow entire groups of enemies down and can cause panic. However, it takes a second to spin up and start firing, so enemies can use that to their advantage. *The Commander has low speed, so using it to spearhead an offencive could be impractical. Commanders are more suited to flanking an offense or going in the middle and using its area buff, which reduces damage. *Clone Commanders can indeed serve as a temporary defense, i.e defending a chokepoint near a friendly Command Post. *Clone Commanders can be used to camp next to Ammo Droids and dish out their area buffers to nearby allies. *A wise Clone Commander will switch to their blaster pistol when their Chaingun overheats and let it cool down somewhere safer. *The Clone Commander's Recon Droid can often give an edge to a Commander, revealing enemy positions, given the tactical nature of Commanders. *When coupled with a Clone Trooper it can devastate a group of enemies; The Commander to use their Chaingun to force enemies to hide, then the Clone Trooper will throw Thermal Detonators to provided cover. *The Clone Commander is perfect in CTF because of his weapons and defence increase. Trivia *The Clone Commander uses the same skin as the Galactic Marine, which is a purple coloured version of the Clone Cold Assault Trooper (the clone predecessor to the snow trooper). *The in-game model of the Clone Commander has some different physical traits than the Galactic Marine; the Galactic Marine has a snowtrooper backpack and the Clone Commander has cream coloured helmet, boots, and gloves unlike the Galactic Marine, which has white accessories. *In the Star Wars Battlefront II Clone action figure pack from the tie in toy line, The Clone Commander has been correctly identified as a Galactic Marine and has a back pack included. Gallery Clone_commnad.jpg|. CloneCommander.jpg|. Clone commander.jpg|. Links *Back to Infantry Category:Galactic Republic ClassesCategory:Infantry Category:Clone Wars Era